Catecholestrogens are important metabolites of estrogen which have significant biological properties of their own. They are synthesized by 2-hydroxylation of estrogen in brain and in liver and by demethylation of 2-methoxyestrogens in the liver. Both brain and liver of estrogen-2-hydroxylase show sexual dimorphism, and the enzyme can be measured in the fetus in both organs.